Kiss This
by Katana Kunai
Summary: Inuyasha cheated on Kagome. What does she do? Get drunk. Inuyasha comes back. What does she do? Find out! REVISED COMPLETELY!
1. Kiss This

Kagome entered the bar with one objective and that was to forget Inuyasha. She just left the very place where she had caught him and her twin sister, Kikyo, kissing as if they were going to devour each other. She couldn't believe that he would do that to her. She found out that he had been two- timing her for the past six months with the stupid whore. After a good talking to with her sister and a huff to Inuyasha, she left to this bar to talk with her bartending best friend, Sesshomaru.

He is the most wonderful man she had ever met. His long silver hair, which normally fell past his knees, was wrapped in a ponytail so that none of his hair got into the drinks he made and his gorgeous molten, amber eyes just made a woman shiver. He was a real gentleman, too. He never harrassed women and he never let anyone harrass the women. It was hard to believe that he and Inuyasha were half siblings.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome come in with a very ticked off and depressed look on her beautiful face. With her black hair that made ebony jealous and beautiful silver eyes mixed in with a beautiful sky blue, the look didn't suit her at all.

"Hey Kagome. What's wrong? What did Inuyasha do this time?" Sesshomaru was always willing to help her when she needed it. He was a pure Godsend. "It's nothing, Sesshomaru. I just broke up with him. It turns out that he was cheating on me with Kikyo. You remember her."

Sesshomaru most definitely remembered Kikyo. If he recalled correctly, she had tried to get him up her skirt at a party. That didn't work. He had just said that she was a slut and walked away.

Sesshomaru understood what she was going through. He had gone through the same thing with his ex- wife, Kagura. At least she left him with a wonderful gift, his daughter, Rin. That was it. The fact that she had gone at least a year cheating on him with Naraku ripped him apart. It just made him wonder what was wrong with him. It made him wonder why she turned to another man's bed.

Anyway, in honor of this, he decided that all the drinks she needed to wash that bastard away would be on him.

**She was a woman on a mission. Here to drown him and forget him, so I set her up again to wash him down.**

She had just gone through enough drinks to make her tell all and make Sesshomaru admire her alcohol tolerance when an ill wind brought inthe biggest ass on the planet. Not only was Inuyasha sporting a sad look, he also sported his best suit and red roses. The very things that made almost every easy girl melt. The key word there was "easy."

Inuyasha strutted into the bar and straight to Kagome. The minute he got there, he started talking about how he would always be there for her and that he would love her for eternity if she would just take him back.

Normally, a woman would have melted and said yes every time. However, he picked the wrong time and the wrong girl to do that to.

"Let me guess. You want us to just kiss and make up, right?" The words that left Kagome's lips next shocked even Sesshomaru, who thought he saw all sides of Kagome. Obviously, he had never seen her drunk side.

**She had just about succeeded when that low down, no good, cheatin', good for nothing came struttin' through the crowd. Oh, he was layin' it on so thick. He never missed a lick, professing his never ending love. Oh, but I never will forget when she stood up and said, "So, I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up, don't ya?" (That's what I said.) **

Kagome was really pissed off, now. How dare Inuyasha cheat on her for six months and then have the balls to come crawling back to her while she was trying to forget him.

"Aww. Inuyasha, that is so sweet. You always know how to make a girl melt and say yes every time." At this point, Inuyasha smirked. It was good for his ego that he had two beautiful women eating out of his hand. Now, the next step: get into her pants.

"Just so you know, Inuyasha, I am not a girl, remember? I am a full grown woman and I won't fall for that anymore. So why don't you stop looking at my chest and kiss my ass. You and me are so over. How about for old times' sake, pucker up, close your eyes, and just kiss my ass!" Kagome inquired while pointing to her behind. She was pissed and she let the world know that anger and drunkenness didn't go well for cheating ex- boyfriends.

**"Why don't you kiss this? Kiss this. And I don't mean on my rosy, red, lips. Me and you, we're through. Now there's only one thing left for you to do. You just come on over here one last time, pucker up and close your eyes and kiss this."**

Inuyasha and the rest of the bar was floored. They never expected Kagome to say anything like this. The sailors in the bar were blushing as Kagome said every cuss word she could think of and then some.

She finally finished ranting and reaming at Inuyasha after what seemed like forever. All the while, Inuyasha stood there like a bump on a log and Sesshomaru's shock turned into a smirk, then a gorgeous smile. 'Kagome finally stood up for herself. Sure, it was while she was drunk, but, hey, take your victories where you can.'

Kagome, however, was not finished. All the bar attendees were so proud of her, they wanted an encore. She gladly gave it to them.

**The last thing I recall, she had him back against the wall, chewin' him like a bulldog on a bone. She was puttin' him in his place. I mean right up in his face. Draggin' him down a list of done-me-wrongs. Well, it was just about now, that the crowd gathered round. They'd come to watch him pay for his every sin. She called him everything under the sun, and when they thought she was done, she revved back, and she let him have it again, man. She said- she said...**

If Inuyasha didn't hear it the first time, he sure as hell heard it this time. Just for effect, she yelled into his dog ears until they wanted to go down flat on his head, but they couldn't since Kagome was holding them up.

Kagome ended the second tirade by saying, "Alright, you son of a bitch. Here's what you can do for me: you can go take the skanky ass bitch and take a running leap off the nearest cliff, but before that, you can KISS MY ASS."

**Kiss this. Kiss this, and I don't mean on my rosy, red, lips. Me and you, we're through, and there's only one thing left for you to do. You just come on over here one last time, pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this. Kiss this. Good Bye. (See ya)**

With all of that said, Kagome walked behind the counter, clocked Sesshomaru out, took him by the arm and started walking out of the bar.

"Wait a minute! Kagome-"

At that point, Kagome had turned around and simply said, "Oh. And by the way, Inuyasha, your brother is at least ten times better than you. Now, buh-bye! Never wanna see ya!"

Kagome was really gone this time. Sesshomaru decided it was time to go and escorted Kagome to his car, since she walked from her place to the bar. After a short drive, Sesshomaru suddenly asked, "Hey, Kagome. Did you really mean all that, or was that just you being drunk?"

Kagome looked over in shock. "Sesshomaru, do you really think I would play with someone like that. I have never lied my whole life long (sort of) and you think I'm starting it? Truth be told, During the second tirade, I went sober. I spoke the whole truth. I really like you Sesshomaru. You've been great to me no matter what and I can never repay that."

"Well, I know one way. You wanna go out to dinner sometime?"

"I'd love to."

_Fin _(for now...)

So, what do you think? Read and Review folks!


	2. Bricco's and the Bitch

Howdy, y'all! You guys are so awesome for giving me these ideas, that I have decided to write again. Just lettin' y'all know, this story is set Brockton, MA (hometown). In fact, in this chapter, you will be introduced to Nichole (me) and Samantha(my sister).Also, I had to replace the chapter because I read the fight scene and it didn't go very well. Also, so many people have asked me this. The song in the first chapter was "Kiss This!" by Aaron Tippin. Enjoy!

Kagome just realized what she just did. She accepted a date from Sesshomaru.

"Oh my GOD!!!!!" she screamed as she raced into her house. She rushed to the phone to call her best friend, Sango.

"Hello, Taijiya residence."

"Sango! I really need your help. Come over ASAP!" Kagome said into the phone before hanging up. She took a shower and by the time she got out, Sango was in the house panting.

"What's the big emergency?! Do you kill somebody or is the hentai here?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sango, calm down. Sesshomaru Taisho just asked me out on a date, tonight! I need help on what to wear."

"Oh. You had me running like the devil was chasing me to Hell because you didn't know what to wear? Well, it is Sesshomaru we're talking about. Come on. Let's take a look into your gigantic closet of death."

After what seemed like hours, but was really only half an hour Sango picked out a little black dress that was just low cut enough to give him a show, but not make her look like a whore. The bottom reached just above her knees. She wore high heeled black shoes that gave the impression that her legs were longer than they really looked, but they weren't the stilletos that people could break their necks on. She didn't wear much make-up. She just wore red lipstick and an earth tone eyeshadow.

As she was finishing up, they heard a honk from outside. It was Sesshomaru in a sleek black 2007 Lamborghini. She came outside just as Sesshomaru opened both doors.

Sesshomaru looked hot. He wore his gorgeously long silver hair down to contrast with his black Armani suit that was open at the top just enough to see the middle of his collarbone. Needless to say, he made Orlando Bloom look like Steve Urkel.

While Kagome was just staring, Sango was in need of a super absorbant towel. Sesshomaru finally walked up to Kagome, kissed her hand and each knuckle and said, "You have made Aphrodite jealous with your beauty tonight as with every other night and day."

Kagome could do nothing but melt at his words. "Now that could make a woman melt. Shall we go?"

"You're chariot awaits, fair lady, for me to save you from the thoughts of my dim-witted brother and his great blindness of which the minstrels sing," Sesshomaru joked as he escorted Kagome in to the car. Before they left, however, Sesshomaru walked over to Sango and handed her a handkerchief, saying, "You need this more than I do."

With that, they drove off to their date at Bricco (in Boston, North End)

After the half hour drive, they finally reached Bricco. The place was small, but homey and sophisticated all at the same time.

They went in and were welcomed by a woman who looked more like a gold digger than anything. She was tall with long, very dirty blonde hair the would have reached the small of her back if it wasn't done up. Her skin was a pretty tan as if she went to the tanning salon a little while ago. Unfortunately, she had makeup on that made her look more like a she just jumped into a dump truck of the stuff. Her long red dress looked a little too small from the waist up.

"Can I help you?" the woman said in a too friendly voice to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored the tone as well as her outfit and simply said, "We have a resevation for two under Taisho." Two points for Sesshomaru.

The woman looked through the book while trying to look at Sesshomaru's pants. Kagome noticed this and said sweetly, "I think you would find the name faster if you focused on the book." The woman started blushing and found Sesshomaru's name.

"Hold on, I'll have Nichole set you up." after thirty seconds passed, a young brunette girl came walking over in a normal waitress's outfit. By the looks of it, she had to be maybe a tall 16 to an average 18 year old. Her eyes were a prettty brown covered by burgundy rimmed glasses and her skin was a medium tan like she had just been to Florida or California. She had really long nails that looked real and her hair was filled with a large number of curls. By the looks of her, she was just a teenager.

She led the way expertly as if she had worked there all her life. Sesshomaru and Kagome expected to wait a while to get the menu's and evrything, but everything was set up, right down to the lighted candles.

"Would you like something to drink? Maybe something from our extensive wine list?" Nichole asked cavalierly.

"Yes, we'll have the 1990 Dom Perignon," Sesshomaru said. 'She seems really nice. At least she's not trying to look at my pants like that bitch of a maitre'd.'

"Very well, would you like any appetizers?"

"No thank you. I think we'll go into the main course. I'll have the Swordfish," Kagome said.

"And I'll have the Mezzelune," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Alright, anything else?" Nichole asked as she wrote the orders.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt like being evil. "Yes, what is the name of the maitre'd?" he asked innocently.

"She is named Kayla. Is something wrong with her?" Nichole asked as if she meant to say "Is something not wrong with her?"

"Yeah, she was trying to put some moves on me in front of my date. It turns out she was looking at my pants while she was pretending to look for our reservations."

"Oh, dear. I'll speak with the manager about this horrible transgression. Sit tight."

Soon, not only did Nichole come back with their meals, she came with the manager and with Kayla.

"Mr. Taisho, I heard about this horrible act against you and I will make sure that this will not happen again. Now, Kayla, apologize to Mr. Taisho."

Kayla looked like she would rather rip her eyes out along with Nichole's. "I'm sorry."

"That will be all. But you are not forgiven, ma'am," Sesshomaru said in a tone cold enough to make the polar ice caps shiver. In fact, Kayla shivered and went back to her duties.

"Thank you for telling the manager, Nichole," Sesshomaru said

Nichole just waved it off and said, "No problem, we didn't really like her anyway. Tell the truth, we should be thanking you for giving us a reason to get her in trouble."

"Us?" Sesshomaru and Kagome inquired.

"Yeah, you see, all my friends and I don't really like her because she always looks down on us because she's got things that we can't afford. Where are y'all from?" she inquired.

"She probably get's it from her second job on the main street. We're from Brockton. Why?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Sweet! So am I! I'm sorry if that came out of nowhere. I kind of guessed since my elder cousin saw two people with your descriptions at a bar in Brockton."

"Heh... That was us."

"Sorry. I have to get back to work. Talk to ya later!" Nichole said as she went back to work.

Sesshomaru and Kagome went on talking small talk. They talked, laughed, and even got a little embarrassed at some of the stories they told.

They were leaving to get to their car that was over in Boonyville when Sesshomaru heard a noise from the bushes on the end of the parking lot. He guessed it was just a rabbit or something along those lines. As they approached the car, the sound from the bushes took the form of two big burly men that didn't look very nice, especially since they were armed with handguns and knives.

"Kagome, get behind me," Sesshomaru said as the men rushed him. Sesshomaru dodged one man, but where he went, the other was waiting and punched him in the face. Kagome joined in on the beat down and nearly knocked out one guy using pressure points before she got herself hit and thrown onto Sesshomaru. Out of nowhere, came a yell of pain cut short as both men were hit on the heads by what sounded like a fist and a frying pan.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were about to try and defend themselves when they saw it was a brunette with medium length hair in a ponytail and burgundy glasses. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with a spider web on the left shoulder and right hip. She also wore black, scuffed steel toed boots with a gold ring that had marquis cut sapphires and small diamonds on her left ring finger.

Right next to that girl was a young girl that was just a little shorter than the first with pale white skin. Her hair was probably down to her back, but they couldn't tell because it was in a braid. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink shirt that said in gray letters, 'Can't you tell I'm taken?' and in the sentence, another sentence in pink letters that said 'Call me.' She was also holding a large, soapy, frying pan.

"Nichole?!" Sesshomaru and Kagome both yelled, recognizing the first girl.

"Howdy," She simply said.

"You save our lives and all you can say is 'Howdy?!'" Kagome shrieked.

"Well, what do you expect me to say? Oh, by the way, this is Sam," Nichole motioned to the girl next to her.

Sesshomaru looked at the two of them and said, "I thought you only had older sisters."

Nichole simply said, "I do. She's older than me by two years."

"I thought she was your twin," Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly, Nichole and Sam glared at Sesshomaru with a look that said "Burn in Hell and don't come back."

"DO YOU WANT TO GET HIT WITH THIS FRYING PAN?!" Sam yelled.

Sesshomaru and Kagome slowly backed into a corner and shook their heads quickly.

Sam just takes pride in this and says, "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!Whimper in fear of my frying pan of DOOM!!!!!!" The parking lot must have been pretty empty because there was an annoying echo of the word doom. It was just Sam pretending to make the echo. Sam's pride was brought down when Nichole smacked her in the back of the head hard enough to hear the collision. Sam put her frying pan behind and over head like a baseball bat and said sinisterly, "I shall get you when we get home but now, we are in public." At this point Nichole grabbed the frying pan out of Sam's hands and smacked her over the head with that. Sam looked up evilly and said, "Curse you and your ability to take my frying pan of DOOM."

Through all this, Sesshomaru and Kagome just got those huge sweat drops in the back of their heads.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said, "What is she doing here, anyway? Is she driving you home?"

Nichole and Sam looked at him and just laughed. "No. Sam and I take the train to Brockton. Sam is the dishwasher here."

Sesshomaru and Kagome could now understand why Sam had the "frying pan of DOOM."

"The way you two are I'd hate to see how your other sister is," Kagome said flippantly.

Nichole and Sam just looked at each other and Nichole said, "Oh, she works over at a Stop & Shop in Brockton. She said she 'would rather be a cashier at home than have a waitress job and spend her paycheck to commute constantly to Boston'. Stupid. Oh, damn. We got to go or we'll miss the last train. Bye!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome watched them step on the thugs they knocked out and heard them yell and groan in pain. Then, they got into the car and laughed. Looks like they got two new friends.

Meanwhile, Nichole and Sam were on the train and looked at each other. Then, Sam remembered something.

"Hey, Nick."

"Yeah, Sam."

"Wasn't that the girl that Annie told us cussed her ex-boyfriend out for cheating on her?!"

"Yeah. They told me that while I was talking to them at dinner."

"Oh. So, you think they need a hit man?"

Me: And so ends another chapter. Nara is not here right now. She had a run in with the frying pan of DOOM. R&R. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kiss This. Extra note, Sam actually helped me out with some of this story, so kudos to DarkQueen3. And Bricco is a real restaurant. However, it is EXPENSIVE AS HELL!!! I know. I did a lot of research. See ya!


	3. enter Bankotsu

At the Bricco parking lot lay the two thugs that got knocked out by Nick and Sam. At least, they were knocked out until one woke up ten minutes after everyone left. One of the thugs just opened his eyes and heard the other thug say, "Hey, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we never do that ever again?"

"What, try to attack Lamborghini owners or get beat by girls?" Bankotsu said with a laugh.

"How about both? And are you sure those were girls? They hit like men," the other thug said.

Bankotsu suddenly got a look in his eye. "Yeah, they were girls. One of them looked pretty cute, too. "

"Bankotsu, what are you saying? Don't you already have a girlfriend?" the other thug cried.

Bankotsu looked at him and said, "Yeah, I have a girlfriend, but I can't look at another girl? I mean, she looks at enough guys." Bankotsu knew this, he just hated admitting it. It made him feel pathetic, as if he didn't know what dispeased her so much that she would look to another guy.

"Bankotsu! What happened to you?" yelled everyone's favorite bitchy waitress, Kayla. Unfortuantely, she was the one dating Bankotsu. (N.N. Everyone on three. 1...2...3! Pity to Bankotsu!)(A.N. Silence, Nara!)

"Well, I was trying to get back at the chick that reprimanded you. We were about to succeed when these two girls came out of no where and kicked our asses! Especially the tall one in the black shirt. She was good-"

"Did that girl happen to have a gold ring with marquis cut sapphires and diamonds?" Kayla unexpectedly asked.

"Yeah, it was on her left ring finger," Bankotsu said suspiciously.

"Bankotsu, that's the bitch that made up a story that got me fired!"

"Really? She doesn't look-"

"I know she didn't look smart enough to make up such a lie, but she did and she needs to pay for it. Can you do that for me Bankotsu? Please?" she inquired while pouting.

After much hesitation, he agreed, saying he'd do it in the morning when she just got out of her house. Kayla gave her Nichole's address. She had it since she made it with a hacker that got into the restaurant employee database. She kept it just in case she got the chance to get Nichole back for "ruining" her "Borat" shirt Sophomore year.

Katana: Sorry it's so short! I love cliff hangers! Just so you know, Kayla is a real person who really did that to me. So, for inspiration on the villain, thank you Kayla Bushe(it's pronounced like bushy like her own hair would be if she didn't put a pile of gell the size of a 1980s computer in her hair!!!) Thank you!


	4. We're Home WTF!

Katana: Howdy y'all! Well, here is the next chapter of "Kiss This"-

All the Inuyasha group comes out of a random closet next to my computer Surprise, Nikki! Happy B-day!!

Katana: How did you guys know?!

Nara: I don't know what the big deal is. You're just getting closer to being an old bag.

Katana: WAAAAHHH!

Sesshomaru walks over to Katana and hugs her. Inuyasha goes and throws Nara in the closet.

Sesshomaru: Just so you know, we now have a present for you.

Miroku comes out with Kikyo tied up and gagged. Also holds out boxing gloves.

Katana: Yay!

At the same time, a couple were in a car, talking about the night's events.

"Could you believe the nerve of that maitre'd?" Kagome inquired.

Sesshomaru just chuckled and said, "The only thing I couldn't believe was Nichole and her sister. If that's how they are at work, I don't want to know what it would be like at home." He shuddered at the thought of the carnage.

"Well, they are good at fighting and I love their shirts. Anyway, they can definitely take care of themselves."

Sesshomaru agreed and said, "We made a good choice in friends."

Before they knew it, they were at Kagome's home. She really didn't feel like going home. She wanted to stay with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt the same way. Suddenly, he found himself asking, "Do you want to stay over at my place?" Before he knew it, he was driving home with Kagome in the passenger seat.

'What was I thinking? I can't go home with her!" he thought. First off, Inuyasha was home. Who knows what that bastard was doing? Secondly, he didn't know if he himself was trustworthy. The woman who he had liked since he first met her in his house with Inuyasha was now coming home with Sesshomaru. He just didn't know what would happen.

All too soon, they were at Sesshomaru's mansion.

After much hesitation, Sesshomaru opened his door to find that the hesitation was well deserved. It turned out that leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone resulted in the pair in a very hot situation.

Justly, Sesshomaru and Kagome got Inuyasha and Kikyo's attention by gagging.

Inuyasha and Kikyo rushed to get their clothes back in order. Inuyasha zipped up his pants and buttoned his shirt while Kikyo pulled her micro-skirt down and pulled her sleeves back up on to her shoulders. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw a look of sadness and hurt in her eyes. Sesshomaru's attitude answered to this and he punched Inuyasha into the opposite wall. Kagome's eyes immediately took a look of concern and a glint of…cunning?

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and said, "Oh my God. Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He decided that this would be the way to get Kagome back. So he weakly replied, "I think so, but just in case, could you help me out?"

"Of course, Inuyasha." With that, she grabbed Inuyasha's ear and Kikyo's hair and threw them out the door.

"Kagome what was that for?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I was helping you out. You wanted me to help you out, so I helped you out of the mansion. If you just wanted help, you shouldn't have said, help out. Bye!" Kagome answered. Just as Inuyasha charged for the door, Kagome closed the door just in time to smack him in the nose.

Sesshomaru just looked on at disbelief. He thought he would have to disembowel Inuyasha, but Kagome threw them out with class. He wanted to say so much, but all he could say was, "Nice shot." 'That's it? You idiot!'

Kagome smiled at him and he forgot all about his lack of tact. Instead, he just walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Kagome gazed into his molten, amber pools and saw a feeling she thought she once had for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gazed into Kagome's silver sapphire eyes and saw what he thought he felt for Kagura.

However, it was so much more.

Sesshomaru leaned down as Kagome moved up…

Katana: Hehehehe! I am so evil! See ya next time! Come here Fluffy!

Grabs Sesshomaru and goes to beat up Kikyo.


	5. Uhoh for Inu

Katana: Howdy! Here's the fifth chapter of Kiss This! Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy!" said a loud young girl's voice. 

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned around to see a little girl with long, brunette hair and huge brown eyes. They looked at her, Kagome in shock, Sesshomaru in frustration. Of course, he didn't show it. He just knelt down, opened his arms and waited for the child to run in his arms. She readily received the invitation and ran into his arms. As he lifted her up, she squealed.

"Daddy, where were you? The little girl asked.

"Sorry, Rin. I thought I told you I was going on a date," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh. Is that the lady? She's pretty," Rin said.

"Yes, she is. This is Kagome. Kagome, this is my daughter, Rin." Sesshomaru hoped that she didn't head for the door. Most women dumped him because of her. They kept thinking that she would cause a "problem in the relationship." The only problem would be that they wouldn't get all of his attention.

Kagome knelt down and held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Rin," Kagome said genially.

Rin shook her hand and said, "You're nicer than all the other ladies Daddy brought home," Rin said.

Sesshomaru panicked at this point. He hoped Kagome wouldn't freak out. If he lived through this, Rin would be in serious trouble.

"Other women, huh?" Kagome replied, looking to Sesshomaru in mock suspicion.

"Umm... Rin, I think it's time for bed. Upstairs, please," Sesshomaru said nervously. Suddenly, Sesshomaru remembered something.

"Rin, did you see or hear Uncle Inu doing anything?" Sesshomaru inquired worriedly.

"I heard a lot of weird noises coming from the foyer and lots of yelling. I would have gone to check what was going on, but you always told me to stay away from Uncle Inu and his girlfriends. Why?" Rin replied innocently.

Sesshomaru was never so furious. Not only did Inuyasha corrupt his home with that whorish bitch, he had the nerve to do so with Rin in the house. Rin left just in time to miss Sesshomaru seeing red. Sesshomaru was just about to head out the door when he saw the look of disgust and anger on Kagome's face.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began. "Are you mad at me?" he asked shamefully.

"Why would I be angry with you?" Kagome inquired.

"Because I have your ex-boyfriend as my man-whore half brother. I gave myself to a woman who in return only stayed long enough to give me a child that will take up most of my time and attention. I-"

Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome's lips. Sesshomaru was first shocked, but soon, he was kissing her back with a great amount of passion. Sesshomaru ran his tongue against hers in a dance.

They only broke the kiss because they need to breathe and even that was hard to do.

Kagome just said, "None of that matters. You give me what you can. All I really need is you."

Sesshomaru just gazed at Kagome with awe. All the women he dated were either pretty and selfish or pretty and shallow. Most of the time, they were all three. However, Kagome wasn't any of them. Except pretty, of course. She wasn't selfish or shallow. He felt humbled by this woman's presence. He was also feeling irritation at his brother for leaving Kagome and not leaving them alone.

Here was Sesshomaru, trying to have a tender moment with Kagome, and Inuyasha was not being nice to his oaken door. Finally, after much infuriation, Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and wrenched open the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru inquired through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and said, "I want to get back into the house!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. Then, he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and lifted him to Sesshomaru's eye level.

"What you want to do is leave here and never set foot in this house again," Sesshomaru stated with very little restraint in his voice. (A.N:If Inuyasha was smart, he would have kept his mouth shut.)

"What did I do?!" Inuyasha angrily inquired. (A.N:Oh Well...)

"How about having sex in MY FOYER where anyone could walk in and see you? How about participating in such a vulgar action with Kagome's twin sister? Or perhaps doing that with a SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL in the house?!" Sesshomaru inquired, his voice and anger rising with every question.

"What do you mean a seven year old?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

Now Sesshomaru was pissed off. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is your nose so bad that you couldn't smell it or were you too busy fucking your bitchy whore who smells like twenty other men to notice that RIN WAS IN THE HOUSE?!!!"

Inuyasha was just thinking, 'Oh shit! I'm so screwed!' Inuyasha may not be the brightest bulb in the pack, but he knew not to mess with his daughter. If you even thought of making her cry, you would be dead before you thought about regretting it. Thank God Kikyo wasn't there or she'd be dead. Forget one foot in the grave for Inuyasha. The only thing that wasn't in the grave was his head and that was because Sesshomaru had a pretty tight grip on his neck.

Kagome was behind Sesshomaru, so she saw the look of fear and suffocation.

"Sesshomaru! You're killing him!" Kagome shouted, not wanting Sesshomaru to sully his hands with the blood of his half brother.

Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw the look of fear on Kagome's face. He saw the look and instantly hated it. The look on her face made him seem like a monster in her eyes. He instantly let go and ran. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes. It shows him what he really is. It showed that he was a monster that would enjoy his own brother's death.

Kagome tried to run after Sesshomaru after he dropped Inuyasha and ran. She stopped once at the door to try and see which way he went. Inuyasha thought that she stayed to try and help him.

"Hey Kagome. I guess you still do have some feelings for me. You wanna try it with us sometime?"

Kagome just regarded him eyes that just said, "Burn in Hell and never come back."

Kagome, enraged, did the one thing he never thought she would do. She hit him where it hurt.

If Inuyasha wasn't hurting enough, Kagome decided to grab his ear and yell, "What in the name of Hell is your problem? I told you that I broke up with you and that means that I want nothing to do with you! What did I ever see in you, you sex-crazed dick! Think with your head instead of your cock next time, huh?" With that, she ran from Inuyasha and headed towards the direction where she saw Sesshomaru go. She ran towards Brockton's North Side.

* * *

Katana: Wait until you find out what's there! 

Nara: What's there?

Katana: Nara, you're my muse. You're supposed to know these things. Anyway, see ya later!


End file.
